


Plate

by mortipher



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Cock Warming, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Metaphors, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reylo - Freeform, Riding, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, WTF Satan I’m not even Christian, Yes Satan I’ve covered every sin, Yes Satan: God is pissed off like you want him to be, pure filth, reverse cow girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortipher/pseuds/mortipher
Summary: "Any hobbies or interests?"Kneading her pliant ass. Inspecting her wet pink holes as they clench and drip at the exposed air when he moves her cheeks apart. Squeezing those glorious mounds that spill over his hands like wet dough."Making bread.*--Ben uses Rey's body to answer questions in the Takodana citizenship test so they can live together. He is obsessed with her, and he would vouch for himself that it's a healthy amount of obsession.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Plate

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the endnotes.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

_12:30 p.m_

"Any hobbies or interests?"

 _Licking her cunt_. Her morning alarm and his mouth's desired resting place. Ripe and begging to be eaten fresh, whenever and wherever he feels like it.

Her thighs, buttery smooth for his hands to caress over and over. Her body, plump and soft like a freshly baked cake, a delectable landscape to whet his appetite. Her lips, ambrosian in flavor, tender and engorged from both their bites. Caught in an adorable pout when he went too slow for her taste. Her cute nose, small enough to take between his teeth and pull, teasingly, as she giggled. Her rose budded nipples, like candies to lick and watch pucker at his leisure as she threads her fingers through his mane, eager to be a feast for her lion.

She was his breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

He could eat her with a spoon.

Each day he discovered a different way to devour her body, the taste of her on his tongue both the sweetest treat and the most dangerous drug.

"Trying new foods."

  


_Kneading her pliant ass_. Inspecting her wet pink holes as they clench and drip at the exposed air when he moves her cheeks apart. Squeezing those glorious mounds that spill over his hands like wet dough.

"Making bread.”

  


_Slapping her ass checks_. Watching her squirm deliciously on their bed or over his lap. Over his head. Her flesh jiggling in rhythmic, wave-like pulses at his consecutive strikes, reddening as his smooth gentle rubbing melts away the sting.

"Drumming."

  


_Hearing her whine for him_. Her elongated ‘Bennn’s and ‘Aaah’s. Her cries and squeals when she writhed from a soft press to her clit or a hit from his cock to her inner most walls. She was _unabashedly_ loud, often blissfully unaware of the beautiful sounds she made. The obscene squelch of his fingers plunging through her holes over and over were the accompaniment, fighting to be heard over her euphonic moans. Her wet whimpers and throaty groans growing to a crescendo of high wails, quieting down from pants and sighs to soft hums.

A sated beat of laughter.

He was the conductor of her symphony. 

"Listening to classical music."

  


_The tightness of her holes_. 

He wanted to crawl inside her and live there. 

Her front walls spongy and cozy. Thoroughly drenched and gushing with his saliva, her slick, and his seed. A warmer for his cock. His fingers. His tongue. His eyes. His nose. His fist. It was a marvel to his senses, her cunt. 

Her puckered hole, a previously unexplored cavern. Somehow tighter and warmer than his other favorite hole. So far, it has been four weeks since preparing to take her, starting with a bullet-like bead to now a small cucumber-sized phallus. But he is in no rush, only in absolute reverence of her body’s capabilities. It winks at him playfully, teasing him. He indulges it with his thumbs hooked inside her, or his tongue. But he is a patient man, and his cock will fill it only once she’s ready. 

"Spelunking."

  


"That's perfect for Takodana. There're so many caves here. A lot of them haven't even been touched by anyone."

"Yes, there are.”

A pause.

"You’re sounding like I’ve gotten my citizenship already.”

"Well, it does look like you're on track to get it if I'm being honest. But. We still need to complete this questionnaire."

"Fair enough."

  


"Favorite color?"

 _Her eyes_ , carrying the depths of the galaxies. Grounding him, a refuge. Crinkling in amusement at Poe drunkenly asking Finn to ‘pretty please go out with him’, his husband of two years. Pooling over at the end of Toy Story 3. Boiling with fits of laughter, liquid chocolate, at Ben's hands not fitting the extra-large mittens she'd gotten him for Christmas. Boring into his own in the quiet dawn of their bed when they would wake to each other, face-to-face, flutters of morning light scuttering across their bodies like forest tree trunks inviting glimmers of sun through the leaves above. 

Melting into pits of the darkest ebony at her most uninhibited high of ecstasy.

“Brown."

  


“Favorite sport."

 _Her hips undulating_ over him in fluid waves, his cock her anchor. Her soft, tear-drop breasts swaying and bouncing a feast for his following eyes and mouth. Nipples dripping with his saliva, a magnet for his thumbs, to caress over and over. Sometimes, she sits the other way around. So, he watches with barely controlled breaths and low groans as her plump, marked ass moves on him like she is fleeing from her enemies. He her vehicle. Her back arching to grasp his arm behind her, cunt clenching his cock in a vise-like grip, steering him wherever she wants them to go.

"Horse racing."

  


"Oh! What level equestrian are you?"

"I just like to watch."

He smirked into his hand and played it off as a cough.

"I see - we're almost done here, Mr. Solo. Favorite travel destination."

 _Anywhere she is_. Just… _her_. 

Her soft brown hair undone, fanned out across the bed because she knows he loves the sight of her hair like that, cascading out like rivulets. Her slick gushing out dam-free, in waves. Her moans pouring unwittingly from her wet, bitten-red mouth. The place where he proposed to her under, the complete antithesis to the dried desert slums she slaved through as an orphaned child.

"Lake Country Waterfalls in Naboo."

  


He learned after the proposal from his mother that his grandfather had spent most of his time courting his grandmother in that same lush landscape. Nana Padmé and Gramps had eloped and consummated there as well. When he’d told Rey, they both marveled at the poetry of such a striking coincidence of cross-generational unions.

  


"I'm failing to see how these questions are relevant for a citizenship test, Maz."

"Mr. Solo –”

He gave her a pointed look.

" _Ben_. You do know that your wife is a member of Takodana's Regional Senate."

He was so in awe of her, really. Writing unprecedented legislation to uproot labor, housing, and child laws in Jakku and other impoverished territories.

He offered a curt nod, still not putting the dots together.

"Well... let's just say that she has executed her senatorial authority to create... a special test for a one Benjamin Solo." 

She smiled at him, her wizened eyes twinkling with secret knowledge. 

He did not return it.

"You’re still not getting it.”

"Maz? Just tell me.”

She sighs and rubs her palms across the tops her thighs.

“It is not for me to say, young Ben. Rey will tell you the next time you reconvene.”

“Alright. Are we done here?”

*--*

_6:00 p.m._  


“Babe? You passed the citizenship test!”

**Author's Note:**

> *Chucks this into the front yard and slams door shut.*
> 
> If it wasn’t obvious, I know nothing of citizenship tests, symphonies, spelunking, equestrianism, nor pretty much every single word in this. What I _do_ know is that I need serious help.
> 
> I am an AO3 lurker, kudos Santa, and commenter, but I had an obscene epiphany of sacrilegious metaphors last night and whipped this up in Satan’s kitchen. He was filthier than I, ngl. Holla atchur girl if this shit was bearable to read. I reread it so many times, it sounds terrible to me. :’(.
> 
> Spelunking, according to the Oxford dictionary, is the exploration of caves, especially as a hobby. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) We only use high literature here.
> 
> Place of proposal: [Lake Country, Naboo](https://starwarsblog.starwars.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/Image-1.jpg)
> 
> (Don’t worry - Ben’s proposal was under a lighter waterfall, not under the monstrous waves of water in the picture.)
> 
> I will update soon.


End file.
